The Death Of John Macbatten
Part 1: The News One sunny warm day on port royal, John Macbatten was walking, walking around the town to go see Elizabeth Swam. Then his good friend John came up to him and said John a war is going on, please come with me. They went to the docks of Port Royal and John Macbatten launched his War Frigate, Gun Voyager and he sailed off to the island of Ravens Cove. He came out and a soilder came to him and said, SIR we are under attack!!!!!. So John being his crazy self said, Ok i have a plan. So they made the plan. the enemy where in the boat in Ravens Cove. He said, We Shall tie a rope to the tress and jump down onto the boat. So they started doing this. Part 2: The Begining Of The End They had everything in place, John Macbatten with his General John where jumping down with a group of 35 soilders while 55 soilders throw bombs at the ship. He says, This is the day, the day the EITC fall!!!!!!!! The day pirates will be set free!! We must win for our friends, our family, and the future of everyone. And on that day right after he said that he gave the sign and they started the attack. 5 hours later when the smoke cleared the found lying dead. The EITC head lord, his top men and all of there last soilders. Worst of all lying dead also was legend John Macbatten. The battle was won... The EITC would be no more.... This is the future of John Macabatten, what is to come. The EITC will won day fall. And Macbatten has made a vow too destroy the EITC just like his great friend Roger Mcbellows planned to do. And that is the story of how John Macbatten died. He will always be remembered as a brave hero who served pirates well. And these words, This is the day, the day EITC fall!!!!!!!! The day pirates will be set free!! We must win for out friends, our family, and the future of everyone. Those where the famous last words of Pirate Legend and Lord John Macbatten Part 3: Extras On the day of May 5 (The year has not be recorded yet) the funnerl was held. Everyone cried over his death but rejoiced over the victory. His body was hidden somewhere in the caves of Tortuga then the caves where sealed of forever. His mates who died with him was also burried there to guard him from any grave robbers (He was burried with the lost sword of El Patron and Silver Freeze, and other riches) Thousands of years later John Macbatten is in history books about what he did and always will be rememberd. THIS WAS MADE BY: JOHN MACBATTEN PLEASE DO NOT EDIT UNLESS THERE ARE ERRORS IN SPELLING OR GRAMMER, THANK YOU John macbatten 01:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten Category:Fan Deaths Category:POTCO Category:Fan Stories